Something Different
by Haley Cullen
Summary: BELLA POV: Edward and Bella are at home after Eclipse, and Bella is willing to have a little quality time with her favorite vampire. Something I wrote before Breaking Dawn came out. Warning: Lemons, Lemons, Lemons!


**Yup, another lemon. I had nothing to write one day. It had to be quick because I was distracted by Breaking Dawn coming out. So I got up this morning and decided to post it, haha. Review and let me know what you think. I know everyone has probably already read Breaking Dawn and know how it really happens, but this is still one of those 'After Eclipse, my view of them making love' stories. So please don't flame too too much, okay? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. I wish though sniff**

**--**

We were in his bedroom again. The rest of the family was out for hunting. Well, most of the family, Alice was out shopping at the mall, no surprise there. Edward and I sat cuddled over the covers; we had watched the sun set through the large glass wall in his room. The light from the sun had reflected off the gold covers and had made shimmers all around us, but that still paled in comparison to his magnificent glittering skin, his shirt off. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Finally, it was dark now. A small lamp in the corner of the room casted a dark, romantic atmosphere. Neither of us spoke, just enjoying being together. I closed my eyes and nuzzled my face into his neck. I could feel him smile against the top of my head. His hand ran loving circles over my back and shoulders. I sighed in contentment.

But there was something else too. Ever since Edward and I had sort of '_tried_,' and had been successful, there had always been a muted ache of need always stirring deep inside me every time I was with him. Most of the time, it was bearable. But tonight, with everyone else out of the house, it was especially strong. Throbbing actually.

I began to fidget, and trying to run a hand over my stomach without him noticing. Definitely not as bearable now. But of course he noticed, even a human could see it obviously. "Bella, are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," I muttered, trying to be nonchalant.

He didn't buy it. I felt a cool finger under my chin as he lifted my face up for him to see. He studied me carefully, and after only a second I could have sworn he looked a little smug. "Fine, then," he ended and he snuggled deeper into the covers. That was unlike him to just let things go.

But besides that, it didn't help the ache now growing increasingly. I fidgeted again, locking my teeth together and crossing my arms, trying to keep from moving so much. I finally had to shut my eyes to try and ward it off.

In the middle of my concentration, I felt his hand leave my hip where it had been resting and start to move down my thigh. I didn't open my eyes or unlock my teeth, just waiting. His palm, painfully slow, 

smoothed down my thigh, fanning out his fingers. Then ever so slowly, it traced to my inner thigh. He sensually rubbed up and down, driving me crazy.

I tried to keep still, but my body was starting to shake from the strain. Then he did something I didn't expect. He suddenly brought his hand up to cup my arousal. That did it, my senses exploded. My lips parted and a small moan came from my mouth. His fingers kneaded me through the fabric of my jeans, like silk to his strong fingers. "Edward?" I asked breathlessly.

"Yes, love?" he answered, his voice smug. His fingers traced up and down my arousal, his fingertips applying extra pressure over my clit. I moaned again and let my head fall back. "What are you doing?" I choked out.

"Don't think I couldn't smell you, Bella," he whispered huskily in my ear. His other hand started to trace up my side. I clenched my eyes shut and bit my lip. I was beginning to feel wet, the throbbing needing to be satisfied. Edward started to kiss and lick at my neck as his other hand reaches my left breast. He gently kneaded it as his fingers applied more pressure down below. I moaned out loud and I felt him smile into my neck.

Then, to my dismay, his movements ceased. I cried out and grinded into his hand, but he didn't move. He licked his way up my neck to my ear, "What do you want, Bella?" he asked. I blushed a deep red. It wasn't embarrassing enough that he had caught me in my attempt to hide my arousal from him; he was making me say it too.

"I need you," I whispered. He brought his hands to the bottom of my shirt. I blushed when I realized I wasn't wearing a bra. "Keep going," he demanded as he started to lift up my shirt.

"I need you," I said again, "I want you. Please, it's unbearable. I need you inside me." He slipped my shirt over my head and started working on my pants. He kissed at my neck again. He started to grind his hips against my ass. I gasped and he slowly slid both my pants and underwear down my legs. I needed him, to touch him, to taste him.

I kicked my pants off of my ankles and reached my hand behind me. I grabbed his member through his jeans. Apparently he hadn't expected this as he bucked forward and moaned. I added my other hand 

behind me, somehow finding a way to undo his jeans. I twisted around so that I hovered above him. I ran my hands over the perfect plains of his chest before dropping my hands lower.

I reached both of my hands inside of his jeans, momentarily forgetting my own insatiable needs. I held onto his cock, squeezing hard. Edward threw his head back and gripped the sheets hard. He grunted low in his throat as I began to move one hand up and down, the other cupping his balls. I applied more pressure in certain places. I knew him well, what pleasured him and what didn't.

I was really wet now, my juices flowing over his thigh as I sat above him, soaking his pants. He seemed to notice, reaching up and starting to run his fingers over my clit again. I moaned, rubbing him faster and harder. But he reached up and grabbed my wrists in both of his hands. "Careful, love. Or things might be over before they start," he choked out.

Being careful not to jostle me, he kicked his jeans and boxers off his legs. He sat up and pulled me into his lap so that I straddled him. He was never one to just satisfy his needs, he liked it both hot and heavy and romantic at the same time. He slowly brought his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. I kissed him back, throwing my arms around his neck. His fingertips traced my spine softly, lovingly.

Then his hands gripped my waist and pulled me off the bed. I stood to the side as he turned and swung his legs over the edge. His feet landed on the floor in front of me with a soft thud. I stood in front of him, suddenly feeling exposed. But he gently placed his hands on my hips and guided me forward. I was always a little short, so even with me standing and him sitting, his head reached my breasts.

He rubbed his palms over my waist as he buried his face between my breasts. I cried out softly, wrapping my arms around his neck again. He licked and sucked at the supple skin. Turning his head from side to side to lick and kiss each nipple with his icy mouth. I threw my head back and screamed at the pleasure.

Then his mouth left me and he looked into my eyes. I saw lust, adoration, and love all mirrored in his now dark eyes. "I love you," he whispered breathlessly before pulling me to him to kiss me hard. The force of our kissing made my lips grow flush and full. "Let's try something different," he breathed against my lips.

He ever so gently gripped my hips again and turned me around so that my back was facing him. Then he slowly brought me down to sit in his lap, his knees straddling my legs.

I pressed my back against his chest, his hands rubbing up and down my thighs. He bent his head over my small shoulder to kiss at my neck. With his tender touch, I felt the nerves slip away. He carefully grinded his hips against me, his hands moving to my center. I groaned loudly, reaching behind me to grip his hips for support. He pressed his strained member against the small of my back, ice cold, as he moaned into the crook of my neck.

I moaned with him. "Bella," he whimpered, "I need you."

I nodded, swallowing hard. His hands lifted my hips up to hover over his cock. He slowly lowered me down, my entrance stretching to fit his thick length. He tried to stifle a groan into my shoulder as he fully sheathed himself inside me. I was gasping for air, my body burning up to a new degree. "Bella, shit, you're so much tighter in this position," he said. I felt a strange sense of pride that I was the only one able to ever make him swear like that.

He kept himself in the same position and brought one hand to my clit. He pinched it gently, sending sensations throughout my body. He growled low in his throat before he pulled out of me a few inches and thrust back in. The force of it caused my body to shake, the pleasure only increasing. He continued to thrust himself in and out, his pace uneven in his lustful haze. Every time I felt that I had a hold on myself, he would change the speed or the force of his thrusts, making me scream for more.

I felt myself climbing higher and higher. I let my head fall back onto his shoulder. His head, however, fell forward, until it rested on my chest. The only sound was the sound of our ragged breathing and our rapidly colliding flesh. "Ah!" I cried out as he pushed me further toward the edge.

The pleasure was so great. So incredible was it that I was torn between making him stop and making him go faster. But I couldn't get anything past my lips other than moans and screams. I was at his mercy and he knew it.

Our bodies rode higher together, our movements becoming more powerful. He thrust hard into me, making my breasts jump with each thrust. He quickly brought his hands to cup both of my breasts as he 

thrust into me. He gently squeezed them and ran his fingertips over my pointed nipples. The cold skin of his hands making my over heated skin into a mixture of desire.

"Edward," I moaned his name. He growled and thrust faster, pushing himself as deep as he could go. My hands still squeezed his hips for support as I helped him move my body over him. I turned my head to face his and he immediately captured my mouth in a sloppy, overheated kiss. He kissed me hard, thrusting his tongue into my mouth in time with his movements.

I was getting close. I could feel my body go no higher, my lips kissed his and I held onto him for dear life. In the brief moments that our lips parted I whispered my love to him, "I love _–thrust- _you. Ah!" I screamed.

"Mmm, Bella," he groaned and captured my mouth again. I screamed into his mouth as I came; my orgasm, squeezing him over and over again. My cum heating his cold member, dripping out over his thighs. This made him all the more desperate to reach his peak. He pushed harder into me until I felt him hit his orgasm. We slowly fell from our high.

I leaned my head back against his chest. I was a little sore after everything was over. He seemed to sense this from my stiff movements and brought his hand back to my entrance. "No, Edward, I can't. I'm too sore," I gasped.

"Hush, love, this won't hurt," his voice soothed me. His fingers rubbed me up and down again, but much softer than before. Not as arousing, but more soothing. I leaned into him as his fingers slowly messaged the sore ache away. His thumb gently rubbed over my clit, the relaxing sensation calming me.

I sighed in final bliss as he slowly pulled his hand away. He brought one hand up to turn my face toward his. He looked into my eyes for a long moment, "I love you so much, Bella. I don't know what I would do without you."

I smiled up at him, my eyes becoming wet with the sincerity and intense emotion behind his words, "I love you too, Edward." He placed his forehead on mine and grinned at me before kissing me softly.

He slowly brought my legs up to cradle me to his chest as he laid us both down on the bed, covering our bodies with the covers. I pressed my face into his chest, smiling. His arms wrapped around me. He gently combed his fingers through my hair. "Sleep now, Bella. I love you," he whispered. And I did, having, sweet, blissful dreams.

--

Reviews make me happy! wink wink


End file.
